


打完这场仗之后你想做什么？

by Qigeshaminga



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qigeshaminga/pseuds/Qigeshaminga





	1. Chapter 1

“等打完这场仗，我就要向她表白啦。”  
在王国军准备进攻帝都安巴尔时，帝弥托利在修道院的某处听到了这句话。  
向着传来声音的地方看去，四五个穿着银色铠甲的教会骑士正拿着大杯的麦酒对饮着。他们中有的人在上一场战争中受了伤，大腿上绑着的绷带还渗着血。骑士们搀扶着受伤的人让他在台阶上安全坐下，然后纷纷解下了身上的战甲。他们畅快地享用着酒水——几乎是以将那泼洒在自己身上的方式，酒液从他们身上流下，将大修道院前的台阶染成深色。  
其中一位年轻的骑士面色通红打着酒嗝，赤裸着上身朗声作出了如上的发言，这引来众人一阵哄笑。  
“这可真是不太像话，需要我去提醒他们吗？”  
在一旁的希尔凡这样提议。  
帝弥托利摇了摇头，他没有立场去要求塞罗斯教团的骑士做些什么。更何况是在他们刚刚经历过一场惨烈的战斗后。  
此节他们即将进攻帝都安巴尔，任谁都可以预见那将会是一场更大的战争。今日在这里把酒言欢的士兵们会不会成为帝都城门下的一缕亡魂，没人敢打包票。  
或许是猜到了帝弥托利在想什么，希尔凡接着低声说了下去：“不过，说什么‘打完这场仗就向她表白’也太不吉利了。在上战场前想的事只能是怎么活下去绝不能许愿，如果说出了自己对战后的憧憬就会战死。不是有这种说法吗？”  
“……”  
他留了个问号，但帝弥托利没有对此作出回应。希尔凡没在意，他仍有兴致就这个话题继续讨论下去，毕竟他们之间的气氛已经比前几节要缓和不少。  
“如果我们打赢了，你有什么想做的事吗，殿下？”  
此时两人走过大修道院的门厅，在这里驻足倾听，传入耳中的应该是圣歌。但那段歌被喧杂的声音打断了。代替了往来的学生与修女们，受伤的士兵与骑士互相包扎着伤口——医务室早已人满为患。他们流出的血染上了石碑上刻着的圣诗，女神的雕像上挂着酒壶占了泥的绷带。不过没人在乎这些。  
帝弥托利的目的地是枢机卿之间，那里的工作堆积如山。他需要与雇佣的军队与骑士团交涉佣金，整合投奔王国的那些诸侯带来的军队，然后向那些追随他而来的人传达自己的信念。只有这样他才能把持住勉强与安巴尔驻军所匹配的兵力。  
他们推开通往大修道院第三层的榉木大门，那些喧杂声瞬间被隔绝在外，入耳的只有壁炉中柴火燃裂的声音。  
“我没什么特别想做的。要说的话，就是老爹让我在战后不要这么快回领地整天无所事事而是在王都多待几年。你知道他说什么吗？新王加冕后需要忠实的臣下辅佐，我是你的朋友同时也是相伴多年的战友，理应毫无保留地支持你——我昨天刚收到的信，我有证据他真的是这么说的。”  
大修道院的钟响了十二声，帝弥托利没有太长的空闲时间去听青梅竹马的抱怨。  
他叹了口气，这声叹息令着空间中的气氛缓和不少，然后他说道：“你刚刚说过了，在战前不能许下愿望。”  
“那算是什么愿望！我的愿望是回到领地后与排队等我约会的姑娘们共度和平时光欸！刚才那话只能是对我不幸福的未来的悲惨假设。我的愿望仅仅是这场战斗的胜利如此而已——所以我拜托你也劝劝他。”  
帝弥托利的脑海中的声音仍然复述着能够给他们提供资源的商人名单，为了之前攻下梅丽塞乌斯要塞的大胜，这名单能变长许多。那声音将希尔凡的合理请求屏蔽在外。  
“说起愿望，殿下你有什么想做的事吗？比如打完这场仗后就向老师表白之类的？”  
只是下意识地，在那串冗长的名单后闪过了某的人的脸，那像是被女神亲吻过如雕塑般的脸，浅色的睫毛像晨曦中的雾气笼罩在那双眼睛上。帝弥托利突然能切实地感受到自己的心跳了。他感到自己的脸颊在升温，这可不是什么好现象，他需要想办法保持注意力，在枢机卿之间等到的人并不盼望一个红着脸不知道在妄想着什么的法嘉斯王子。  
“取得胜利之后收获爱情吗——这戏码不管在哪个时代都会大受欢迎的。不过你千万不要在女神面前许下这种愿望啊，我还想多活几十年不想就这么战死。”  
希尔凡夸张地挥着手，高声说道。  
帝弥托利听到自己咬着牙道：“我不会向老师表白。”  
“哦，你不否认你爱他。从以前——一直。”或许是想起了从前的事，希尔凡稍稍拉长了声调，用一种在吟诵歌谣式的，怀念式的，同时也是有可能惹怒旁人的语气说着这句话。“不过正如你所说的，我劝你还是放弃吧，至少是现在？依照我多年的经验，观察与推断，老师接受你告白的概率不大于现在帝国派来使者跟我们求和。”  
与帝国的谈判不应该这样被调侃，那是无比严肃的，而且是关系到无数人性命与未来的事件。帝弥托利为此——仅仅是为此，而感到有些恼火。  
“……为什么。”  
一个沙哑的声音在寻求答案，帝弥托利不愿承认那是自己的。  
“真的要听吗？真的？唉，这样的故事应该在酒馆中被慢慢道来，只有酒精才能软化我的喉咙，让我忘了以前那个无知无畏的十九岁希尔凡把往事说出口。”  
还是那种语气，帝弥托利有些怀疑他的青梅竹马有些喝醉了，还是说他的战后愿望就是在酒馆当个吟游诗人？  
“那时候我以为老师对你的感情一无所知，但那怎么可能呢。老师他，可是那位老师啊。他能在你拒绝参加会议的时候把持住涣散的军队，在五年前顶着整个教团的压力把破裂之枪留给我，尽管没人要求他那么做。他还教会了我另一种生存方式，把我从纹章的诅咒中解救出来——解、解救出来。哇，我居然顺其自然地把这么羞耻的话说出了口，今晚一定要去酒馆狠狠地把自己灌醉忘了这些话。”  
“你想说什么。”  
“他能做到一切，包括在五年前就察觉到你对他的心意。但他没有接受甚至将那份感情说成在训练场上的共鸣，我本以为这是两个武学白痴的对话，但单纯的是我。他不想让你将恋情交给他，不想让你的情感擅自蔓延下去才会这样将它定义吧。我不是在责备老师，五年前和身份敏感的你结成特殊的关系会招致很多麻烦事，他是成年人，他应该对此负责。但这手段真是相当高明，令我想拜他为师——再次地。”  
希尔凡用着平静的语调叙述着这句话，尽管这让帝弥托利的脸染上了阴些许翳。  
“赢得老师的爱情是一条漫长的路，唯愿女神祝福你，我的殿下。我建议你先想办法把老师留在身边再做打算吧，不然以他现在在教团中的声望，之后代替蕾雅大人担任大司教也不是没有可能。他会长住在这加尔古·马库而你在菲尔帝亚，不知道多久才能见一面。”  
语毕，希尔凡先行一步，和枢机卿之间中等待的人热情地打着招呼。  
  
不知道多久才能见一面——帝弥托利本以为他会彻底地忘掉这句话，这只是希尔凡用来调侃他的戏言之一。他本该把这份支离破碎的感情压抑在自己脑内。那是疯子的空想，成型的幻觉，只有地狱才能容纳。直至王国军的铁骑踏上安巴尔的土地，女皇战死的时候。支持王国的人们情绪高昂，诸侯们朗声提议着一场三天三夜的盛宴，就在这沾染了女皇鲜血的宫殿内。  
帝弥托利的手上拿着一只银杯，那之中满上了他们从这帝国皇宫能找到的最好的酒。他的周围挤满了身份高贵的人，耳中充斥着欢声笑语和紧绷的、沸腾的战曲——那是一位公爵所提议的，那人在这场战争中穿着重甲在队尾追随着法嘉斯的骑士，多么可敬，他总不能让人忘了他的战功。  
“我们该如何消磨就寝前的悠长岁月，有没有帝国的舞蹈，或者我们该合理地分配阿德拉斯忒亚的宝藏。”  
“来些礼乐，再来些诗，让我们赞美法嘉斯的国王，让那些该死的帝国人流出血泪，唱断喉咙。”  
好像所有人都在笑，宴会明亮如白昼，而帝弥托利却觉得那是一片逃不开的混沌。艾黛尔贾特的死是一场梦，一滴血和一阵在黯日下掠过的闪电，它只瞬间照亮了天堂与地狱，然后把他抛在了荒野中。  
周围没有熟悉的脸，他应该感到欣慰。这或许不是他期待的未来，帝弥托利灌下了那杯酒，无味的液体流入胃中，灼烧感从脊椎传入大脑。他再次环顾着周围，挂着微笑，用着不会令人起疑的频率。他还是没有发现那个他想见到的人。  
不知多久才能见一面……？  
他想起了这句话，它一字一字地像烟雾缭绕在他身旁，他不可避免地吸入这令他灼痛的味道。在意识到发生了什么之后，他发现自己已经走出了那片光。  
说实话，安巴尔的街道安静极了，但有人在哭。宫殿中的气氛没能感染太多人，大门将欢歌隔绝在内。那些人发现他消失在宴会上会怎样呢？或者说……那会有人发现吗？他在这笑语中本就是不重要的角色。重要的是下一个接管这皇帝领的某个贵族。比起菲尔帝亚在寒风中矗立的黑灰色建筑，帝都人更偏爱白色。没有人为死在街上的帝国军收殓，他们的血染红了帝弥托利的视野。如果下场雪就好了，他没由来地这样想着。一场大雪，像自己故乡会有的那样大的雪，那可以镇痛，净化污血，抚慰战死的灵魂。  
他找到了他的老师，偶然地。  
贝雷特带着兜帽，那将他引人注目的发色藏起。他和自己一样，从那荒唐的宴席中逃出来，或许打算随意找个酒馆解决晚餐。帝弥托利这样判断着。  
那酒馆仅剩一扇的大门敞开着，帝弥托利站在对面，凝视着他的背影。  
在这情形下厮混在酒馆的帝都人大多形单影只，他的老师拿着相当大的木质酒杯与人对饮着。那是一位穿着红裙涂着口脂的女郎，那裙子破破烂烂的，使她露出了半截大腿。另外的人呢？一个喝得醉醺醺的吟游诗人，抱着他的鲁特琴从椅子上跌到酒桌下，还有一个只有一条腿的士兵颓然坐在角落中。这组合看起来倒是比那些体面的贵族们要有趣。  
士兵被店主训斥了：“把那收回去！帝国的铜板？现在只是堆垃圾！”  
其他人拍着酒桌哄笑着，店主高声说道：“穿着帝国军的制服，别进我的店里——净会惹麻烦的东西。”  
士兵激动地大喊：“你们可是帝国人！”然后他的语气软了下来。“看在女皇陛下的份上……”  
吟游诗人抬高了嗓门，他和着刺鼻的酒气含糊不清地说道：“嘿！哪还有什么帝国，哪还有什么女皇。”  
店主附和着，扬起手作势要将那个可怜人敢出去，却被他的老师阻止了。贝雷特跟他说了些什么，然后在酒柜上留了几个铜板。那些钱起了效果，店主不再赶那士兵出去，甚至塞给他一杯酒。士兵握着把手，将酒杯高举示意——但没有人回应他，只那位红色的女郎优雅地“嗤”了一声。  
“你应该回家。”贝雷特在说话，帝弥托利能清楚地听到那声音。那就像覆在黑炭上的积雪一样，纯白且冰冷。“你应该回到你的家人身边。”  
士兵猛灌几口，将空酒杯抛出门外，在店主的怒吼中长叹：“我没有家人！我本来有个弟弟，我们都是这帝国光荣的战士，是名护卫者！为了报答皇帝陛下的恩情，他死在了这安巴尔。我得攒钱给他买口棺材啊——”  
从桌底传来一串笑声，那是那位诗人，他朗声笑道：“皇帝的恩情？皇帝有什么恩情给你？”  
“你怎么可能懂，那是荣誉，是赋予我们的高贵使命。陛下发过檄文，那教团的大司教是食人的野兽，法嘉斯的国王是个疯子。阿德拉斯忒亚的我们得拯救所有人——”  
女郎大笑着：“你救谁？你都没钱给你弟弟买棺材啊！”她拨弄着自己的指甲：“女皇才是坏的，我听说她杀了好多人。而那位国王——”  
和着一两声问话，她摇着头笑着说：“长得可俊啦！我见过，那肯定是个好人。”  
“哈哈，谁知道呢。”  
店主喊着：“说不定是个暴君，明天你这个兵就会被斩首，我们这种人也做不成生意啦。现在根本没人收帝国币，我要或许会流浪街头，无家可归！”  
“那我就说我是从王国跑来的，我可不是帝国人。可那王都叫什么来着？菲、菲——什么来着？喂！谁能告我一声？”  
“不会的。”  
贝雷特这么说。他的声音笼罩在披风内：“皇帝领人们的生活不会受到影响，他们没做错过什么。”  
“嗨！嗨呀！是你太年轻啦。”  
贝雷特的声音像是投入酒水中的冰块，弥散了雾的风，但吟游诗人抬高他的声音逆着那风：“林中的鹿做过什么错事吗？那些可怜的，蹦蹦哒哒的斑点蠢货，明明是林中的原住民，猎人们铁铸的剑蔟却要刺穿它们的肚子。只因为他们住在那里而且全身肥得发颤啦。”  
诗人的左手拍了拍自己的侧腹，他把手稿藏在了哪里：“我得再编点新的诗。我得赞美帝弥托利王与法嘉斯神圣王国才行。嘿嘿，或许我还能写点弗雷斯贝尔古皇室的趣闻，以前不能写的那些。一曲唱词十个字，弗雷斯贝尔古前面还不能加形容词，烦得很。现在可好啦，说不定我能找点脏词当韵脚。”  
他的话引来了阵阵笑声，那女郎发话：“写点上一个皇帝，老弗雷斯贝尔古和他的十七个老婆！写几个又老又丑的，那将会有趣极了。我可不想在我老的时候没有戏演，被剧团赶出来到街上被冻死。”  
诗人夸张地捂胸鞠躬：“如您——所愿，女士。你穿红的好看，你应该演女皇。”  
他们趴在桌子上大笑，那声音高低起伏，合调得像敲了十二下的钟。贝雷特从没加入过，也没有纠正他们言行的意愿。他留了几个铜板，转身走出了酒馆。  
  
他发现了站在对面的帝弥托利。  
说真的，法嘉斯的王子在安巴尔的街道上也太过惹眼。他身披厚重的蓝色披风呆站在大陆南部的城市中，想要错认都难。  
你怎么会在这里？帝弥托利觉得他们都想问这句话，所以先一步做出了回答：“我不太习惯那宴会的气氛，恰好看到老师不在会场上，就……”  
贝雷特点点头：“回去吧，在结束之前至少露个脸。明天你就要回大修道院了，总要在那些人间选一个可信的人接收这安巴尔。”  
他和他的老师并肩走在帝都的街上，旁边的魔法灯因为战争的原因熄灭了大半。帝弥托利实在觉得此时此刻，在这安巴尔应该下场雪。他充满了高昂的情感，那就像沸腾的岩浆一般烧灼着他的心肺。他需要点什么凉的来降温。比如他老师的面无表情和冷静语气，比如希尔凡说过的那件事，贝雷特明白他的感情而——不愿接受？欲望与绝望，悲叹与久远的梦在他的胸膛里翻滚着，帝弥托利咽下喉咙中的异样感觉，将那句日夜折磨自己的问话埋在了心里。  
然后，他选了个更常见的：“这场战争结束后，老师想做些什么呢？”  
帝弥托利后知后觉，他早就应该把这个问题抛出去。但战时诸事冗杂，他实在找不到能和贝雷特讨论未来的时机。现在恰好，但缺少点舒缓的曲子，他现在又觉得听不到宫殿的舞曲是件遗憾的事了。  
他们用沉默走过了大半程，他们也的确没道理交换着什么欢声笑语。法嘉斯的王子为这场战争付出了太多，而他的老师杀死了自己的学生。那胜利笼罩着阴霾，连酒也变涩了。帝弥托利还以为这会持续下去，或者说刚刚他说出声的问话其实是幻觉，他以为他可以但他仍没有胆量——他的老师根本没有听到那句话。  
贝雷特停在了一盏灯下。  
帝弥托利凝视着他的面庞，那双眼睛亮如冷焰，那之上的睫毛轻颤着，在他的脸颊上投下一阵阴影。贝雷特皱起了眉头，他不知道那是为什么。  
“我有事要告诉你，帝弥托利。”  
那不会是让人开心的事。帝弥托利能从他的表情中读出来（他的固有技能，其他人眼中的贝雷特仍然面无表情），他觉得发冷。所以他应该先哭？还是要阻止他的老师把话说出口？  
“我会离开这里。”  
先是麻木，帝弥托利觉得自己能理解那句话。贝雷特当然会离开这安巴尔，他也会，他们所有人都会。法嘉斯的国王应该回到菲尔帝亚，塞罗斯教团的骑士们会在蕾雅的带领下回到大修道院，而原皇帝领会被支持王国的帝国诸侯划分到自己的手上，这是对所有人影响最小的选择。法嘉斯的蓝染遍了这芙朵拉，可让他们直接接手这安巴尔还为时尚早。这片大陆上的人需要数倍的时间去消化这长达五年的战乱带来的伤痛。  
“我不会和教团一起回加尔古·马库，虽然还没有决定好目的地——不过我觉得是时候离开了。”  
哦，是那个“离开”。他的老师将会离开他们所有人，将会离开他。这并令人不意外，但是、但是……  
帝弥托利觉得安巴尔正在下雪，可他睁大眼睛，没发现任何从天空中落下的东西。但他感到冷，寒意从脊柱冲向他的四肢又逆流到他的心脏中，贝雷特的话——一如以往那样能抚慰人心的语调和现在加上了一丝试探的谨慎语气却化作冰碴，正在刺激着他的耳道。  
“那是……什么意思？”  
贝雷特走过他所站的位置，还拍了拍他的肩膀，这样的动作本能让他心情平静，那相当地令人迷恋但现在没用了。他的心脏不断地敲击着肋骨，像是一只野兽正在不断地撕咬着牢笼。他别无先择，只能转身望向贝雷特离开的身影，然后惶然问出这句话。  
贝雷特顺利说出了他的答案，就像那是早已被准备好的一样：“蕾雅在失踪之前拜托我的事已经完成了。失踪的大司教被寻回，教会骑士团也保留了下来，教团四散在大陆各地的修士迟早会回到加尔古·马库。蕾雅安然无恙，西提斯也是。我不在教团中也不会出现什么大问题了。”  
帝弥托利跟上了他的脚步：“蕾雅大人会同意吗？我们都能看出那位大人非常看重您。”  
“我跟她商量过——实际上，我跟她聊了很多。关于我身份的事，关于教团未来的事。她曾建议我继续留在教团工作，甚至做她的后继者，但我做不到。我只会杀人与教别人怎么杀人但你们需要更多，我无法帮助别人走出战后的伤痛。比起那些，我更愿意做个佣兵。她说她很遗憾，但还是会尊重我的选择，甚至邀请我每十年在大修道院相聚。”  
“十年……”  
贝雷特的脸上隐约地出现了一丝微笑：“蕾雅劝我不要将打算离开的事情告诉除她之外的任何人，自己偷偷在凌晨逃走就好。不然有可能会跑路失败？我不太能理解这句话，不过我觉得至少要把这件事告诉你。我会给你写信的。”  
贝雷特想做回一个佣兵，或者说，他一直是。他愿意在士官学校教一群贵族小鬼，愿意代替蕾雅站在塞罗斯骑士团前抵抗帝国军的袭击，以及——愿意对法嘉斯的王子伸出他的手，或许都是出于某些责任感。他把这些看做一件或几件费时且棘手的工作，在完成它的时候就会毫无留恋地抽身，然后拿着报酬接手下一份工作。没人能永远雇佣他。  
帝弥托利：“我认为那不是个好主意。您与教团牵扯太深，如果作为佣兵再接手其他工作，很可能会被利益相关者误解为某一方有着教团的支持，这很可能会导致当地的矛盾激化。”  
他的学生语气平静，然后将这段话叙述出来。贝雷特微微蹙起眉头：“抱歉，我没考虑到。我有点不擅长这些，但我猜我可以改个名字？”  
好吧，一个改了名字，作回佣兵四处流浪的，他的老师。他会拿着剑，踏过溪谷和山岭，穿过荆棘与丛薮，或许他会越过菲尔蒂亚的山，或许他会与自己看到同一片雪。贝雷特会给他写信，说不定也会来拜访已经成为了国王的学生，就像他答应拜访大修道院那样。但那要等到多久？或者说，他该等多久才能等来那封信？他的信又该寄向哪里？帝弥托利在脑海中下意识地描摹出一个时限，那漫长得令人害怕。更令人害怕的是，他的老师会不会忘了他会不会因为意外死在某个角落中？他将在菲尔蒂亚永远等待一个不会来的人？  
别那样对我，求你了。  
帝弥托利无声地喊出这句话，在他的心中沸腾着的情感，那深刻、透彻且狂烈，那只野兽悲鸣哀嚎着将要撕碎他的胸膛。他想喊，想哭，想大声地质问他为什么。他张开嘴，但发现他自己什么都说不出。  
或许察觉到了帝弥托利的异样，贝雷特放缓了自己的语气：“别难过，以前我接过菲尔帝亚的工作，估计以后也会。我会去拜访你，只希望法嘉斯的国王陛下能给我在城堡留个后门。我不想被王城的侍卫拒之门外，那会令我伤心的。”  
“如果您愿意来，我会让雪中的火炬燃满整个菲尔帝亚，让钟声响彻这片白夜，让人群在这礼乐声中高呼万岁。”  
贝雷特的表情凝滞了一瞬，他哑口无言。这很明显是帝弥托利的玩笑话，还有点蠢。但他的学生看起来难过极了，路灯的火焰明灭不定，让他的影子孤单地飘落在安巴尔的街道上。那本来像大海般宁静的蓝色眼睛深不见底，像极了迟来的暴风雨。  
帝弥托利做了一件大胆的事，他拉住了正要离开的，他的老师的手腕，强迫他留在了灯下。  
女神啊，他祈祷着，只有这个，请不要从我身边夺走。  
他无助地祈祷着。就像在幼时握住纯白的雪，他想将那些刺眼的颜色留下来。他朝着暗淡的月光捧起那些雪花，可没人回应他的祈祷，晶莹的雪渐渐死在了手中。他将那些握紧再握紧，可他们消失得更快了。雪水漫过指缝流遍了他的手，冰冷的液体留下了灼热的疼痛。他的手因为这疼痛而颤抖着，现在也是。  
“所以——别这样对我，求你了。”  
他还是说出口了，终于。他发誓他已经用尽全身的力气镇压着自己的喉咙，好让自己的嗓音尽可能地显得平静些，但效果惨不忍睹。他的喉结滚动着，他还得忍住鼻腔中的酸涩感，他狼狈地将剩下的话挤出发紧的喉咙。  
“别这么对我，我是那样地深爱着你。”  
帝弥托利不敢抬头，尽管他在心中唾骂着自己的胆小懦弱，他仍只能将视线投向他们紧握在一起的手。不能这样，他很清楚。在他唐突的表白后，一种难捱的沉默笼在了两人之间。帝弥托利没有得到任何回应，哪怕是一句话或一声叹息，就连他的老师手腕上的脉搏都没有漏跳任何一分。  
这真是太残忍了，这令他不得不压迫着自己的脊椎抬起头，他想从贝雷特的表情中读出点什么，或许这就像给自己亲手判下死刑一样。他在噩梦与沾了血的现实中挣扎多年，支撑他的是这份幼稚的爱恋，是少年时的幻梦。他现在要把这钢筑的脊梁打断。  
他感到耳鸣，他能不断地听到杂音。他的眼前轮换出现着深海与火焰，它们不断地冲撞着他的耳膜。而贝雷特没什么表情，只是微微蔟起眉头，从容地。这表情就像在看着一个又犯了校规的后进生。帝弥托利想到了希尔凡说的话，他的老师深知他的心意，却不愿理会。他的表情就像在抱怨着“啊，这又是一件麻烦事”一样。  
“好吧。”贝雷特的声音响起。帝弥托利脑海内的杂音在那一瞬间全部消失了，他的老师继续说道：“我们得谈谈。”


	2. Chapter 2

那样的语气令他想起了些往事。五年前，或者是六年前？某场战斗之后，贝雷特带着难得的严肃表情看着他的学生意外受伤的手。为了保证万无一失，他的老师拜托马努埃拉用着最好的药物和最稳妥的治疗方式，尽管那明显不是必要的。他说：“我们得谈谈。在保护我之前，你应该多想想自己。”这句话令十七岁的帝弥托利有些沮丧，这是在说以他实力仍不足以与贝雷特站在同一个战场上。他垂下眼帘，却在下一秒感受到一份柔软的压力。他的老师把手放在了他的金发上，或许贝雷特想要抚摸他的头？但那动作僵硬极了，很显然他不熟悉做这种事。贝雷特不自然地把手收回，清了清嗓子，坦然迎上帝弥托利疑惑的视线。  
“我的意思是，你是我重要的学生，你在战场上受伤会让我的剑变钝。”  
看吧，他的老师总能看穿他。他总能在情绪低落的时候得到他笨拙的安慰。他的老师一直都明白，任何事，却从不说破。包括他捧着送出的，早已交给贝雷特的心。他的老师拒绝了它，用着一个冠冕堂皇的理由。贝雷特想谈谈，但帝弥托利只想在这安巴尔的街道上就此逃走，或者窒息死去，或者吼着让那个人闭嘴，什么都行。总之，他不能听到贝雷特任何拒绝他的声音。  
“我认为，那是错误的。”  
贝雷特的声音传入耳中，带着些柔软的安慰却词句坚定——很显然那是被发言者精心准备过的语句，但仍然刺耳，那些词句在帝弥托利的耳中炸裂开来。  
“我——我很高兴你对我说这些。但我认为那是错误的。你肯定混淆了些什么，年轻人都会对自己的指导者产生好感，我也有过，但那并不是爱。的确有的时候它们会有共同的特质，比如在分别时会令人惋惜，我们会痛苦，但那些伤会很快愈合。”  
只是把自己心中所想说出口，而贝雷特却觉得驱动自己的嘴唇说出这样的话语是件费力的，而且能让人感到疼痛的事。那种痛像慢慢地抽出自己心脏旁边的支撑物，像是挤压肺部呕出喉咙肿的污血。那些血与肉早已是身体的一部分却正在离开他，或许是永远地，但他不得不这么做。  
“但我真的很高兴，真的。”  
贝雷特反复确认着帝弥托利能够听到这句话，这令人感到窒息，他口中说着高兴可没有一个人笑得出来。气氛有些混乱了，变得有些不可控，他实在是应该再说些什么，这种程度的言语不会令他的学生放弃。但首先要做的是把他的手腕从帝弥托利的手中解放出来，贝雷特不想再感受到他的学生那发凉的，还在颤抖的手指。  
他的动作没有受到任何阻碍，贝雷特仍在思索着，但帝弥托利觉得他们之间的寂静喧闹得可怕。  
“如果我的不当行为让你感到混乱，那是我的错。我向你道歉。但你是法嘉斯神圣王国的王子，将来会成为国王。你会迎娶一位王妃然后与她诞下孩子。无论是对你来说还是对所有人来说，这是非常重要且令人憧憬的未来。”  
帝弥托利摇了摇头，颓然回答道：“我不是什么法嘉斯的王子——我只是您手中的蜡像，您可以保全我也可以毁灭我。而我只能祈求您的垂怜。”  
他就知道会是这样。他本该知道的，却打出了错误的牌。他在被对手完全掌握的战局中毫无准备地宣战，结果被伤得体无完肤。而他的对手却用着悲悯的目光看着他慢慢毁灭。他的老师说那份爱是枪剑相交的共鸣，又说它是对年长者的敬意。贝雷特是一只优雅，高傲而可恨的黑猫，它的爪子搅乱了这牌局，他摇晃着尾巴撩拨着别人，没人能抓到他的影子。  
帝弥托利注视着说出这样的话的贝雷特，后退了一步。然后他带着那条被他的老师扔掉的手，离开了那盏灯下。  
“帝弥托利，你要去哪里……？”  
去哪里都行。去一个能肆意哭泣的地方。他的老师不会在意。不会为他拭去眼泪——这太可悲了。或许那个人只想陪伴一个能拯救芙朵拉的国王，能救所有人的英雄，至于那个人是不是帝弥托利，他不会在意。他现在只能祈祷，这又是一场噩梦。  
“等一下！我还没说完。”  
他的老师难得地语气急促，妄图将他从噩梦中唤醒。他甚至加快了脚步，上前拉住了他的披风。  
好吧，他得承认，这很有用。他不能漠视那只手，或是甩开它——就像他的老师对他做的那样。但拉住帝弥托利是个冲动的举动，他们都感受到了。那之后，他们之间笼罩着凝滞的气氛，没有人说话。但贝雷特在努力着。  
“我想说，我想说的是……”这些话有点粘，说出口会令牙齿疼痛，那痛感蛰伏在皮肤下并且通过细碎的神经传入他的大脑，“我不想因为我而扰乱你的人生。”  
那本该是像黎明一般，被无暇的光芒充斥，没有一丝阴霾的人生。帝弥托利需要爱，需要有人去陪伴，那个人能昂首挺胸地站在他身侧，一同接受众人的祝福与赞美。但那个人不应该是他。他会将他的学生从晴空中再次拉向一片混沌。  
但是——贝雷特曾经做过一场梦，就在他认识那位青狮学级的级长不久后。他梦见了训练场上的事，帝弥托利挥舞着长枪和他进行着一场模拟战。在战斗之前，他向贝雷特谦恭地行礼，然后展现了他凌厉的枪术。贝雷特能看出那是法嘉斯王国的宫廷武技，它能以一种优雅的方式将使用者的力量发挥到极限。他之前见过别的使用者，但没人能这样将这武技毫无保留地表达出来，带着敬意，骄傲与纯粹而凛冽的杀意。那很美。看到帝弥托利湛蓝色的眼睛中闪动着的光芒时，贝雷特在心中感叹着，尽管他知道自己在此时应该全神贯注地应付帝弥托利的攻击。  
他几乎没发现自己是在做梦。他的眼前渐渐蒙上了雾，冰冷的风温柔地抚摸着他的脸，鼻腔中充满了广阔无垠的空气。湛蓝色的光缓缓飘落，贝雷特不禁用手掌接住那片光，然后它被消融在了皮肤中。雾被山岭的长风弥散了，他能看更多的。但那不是谁的眸光而是法嘉斯的雪，他能认出来，它们壮丽而痴狂地流于山岭的泥土中。在他的眼睛接受了这片光之后，他的面前出现了一个背影，那个人披着蓝色的披风，并且转过头对贝雷特露出一个纯粹的微笑。  
那是帝弥托利，但那个热情而谦逊有礼的青狮学级级长不会露出这样的笑容。贝雷特能看出，他在背负着什么沉重的东西——他的手脚缠着锁链，他显然被困住了，不断逡巡在某些恨意与罪恶感的夹缝中。但在梦中的帝弥托利不再拥有任何负担，他是自由的。  
他的小王子对他伸出手。  
他说：“到这里来，老师。”  
贝雷特仍然清楚得记着这个梦，他觉得自己肯定是在怀念法嘉斯的雪，麦酒以及歌谣。他喜欢那个国家并且已经很就没有拜访过了，所以才会做这样的梦。贝雷特这样判断着。他喜欢那场雪但这场梦太冷了并且充斥着刺眼的光，这令他有一种想要流泪的冲动。  
我什么都没能为他做。贝雷特想。但他凭着自己的力量走出了这一切，他已经足够坚强了。  
“所以别这么难过，嗯？我希望看到你笑出来的模样。”  
贝雷特这样说着，然后松开了他的披风，他知道帝弥托利或许不会再向他伸出手了，这相当于把他们的关系彻底打碎再——不会有什么“再”了。尽管那是畸形的，但这个认知仍贝雷特感到难过。他的思维涣散，神志迷惘，无数片段在他的脑海中闪烁着。帝弥托利被自己抚摸头发时会下意识移开的视线和微红的面颊，在训练场上赢过一招时用眼神渴求着他的夸赞时的样子，以及在那个雨夜溶于鲜血与黑暗之中的身影。然后，贝雷特回想那噩梦般的一天，在他的父亲被害之后，帝弥托利那些温和而清冽的话语：  
“你的敌人就是我的敌人，只要能成为你的力量……我在所不辞。不是其他人……只有你，我想成为你的力量。”  
或许是因为再次回想到了他父亲的死，贝雷特觉得自己的眼眶发酸，他想流泪，再次地。但他不可以，放任自己的情绪会使事情变得更糟。他是年长者，应该冷静自持地一一细数它的罪过，然后给这份感情判下死刑。  
“我们会再见面，我会在这片大陆上看着你统治这芙朵拉。我敢保证它会变得更好，或许我在拜访王宫的时候会与你谈论我遇到的趣事，和吟游诗人为你而撰写的歌。如果——如果你愿意让我来为你的孩子命名，那我将会非常开心。”  
贝雷特的话描绘了一个温暖的未来，对帝弥托利来说却是是抵在后心的一把刀。他的声音混乱且狼狈，语句在他的喉管上割出血痕：“……不会有孩子。如果您不愿接受我，我将会像一个孤寂的修女一样，自我幽闭冰冷的城堡中，每天晚上对着女神像祈祷着您的到访。”  
好吧。贝雷特必须得承认，他几乎就要认输了。帝弥托利已经经历了太多，他盼望着他的狮子王傲然地站在这片大陆上，也盼望着帝弥托利被家人环绕的场景，这是他应得的。为了这些，为了他的幸福，贝雷特可以用尽所有去祈求。帝弥托利的爱是盲目的，或许也是短暂的，那位国王不必为此赔上自己的一生，但贝雷特可以。  
贝雷特下定了决心，他不能表达出来自己的情感，但是有件东西可以。他从口袋中拿出了那枚戒指。他的父亲将它留给自己的时候，应该没有想到自己会把它交给一位男性吧，那还是自己的学生。这枚戒指是为了女性设计的，而且花纹夸张，是在不适合一位法嘉斯的国王。但没办法，贝雷特觉得自己也不能将它交给其他人了，没有第二个人会对他说这些话，没有第二个人会对他说：“我想成为你的力量，只有你”。  
他拉过帝弥托利的手，然后把那个闪着银光的小物件放在了他的掌心。  
“这、这是……！”  
炭火被人踩碎，但熄灭的光在暴风雪中被再次点燃了。那戒指很轻，可帝弥托利的手却在颤抖。他明白赠与别人戒指的含义，尤其是在这个时刻，可这枚戒指那么小，它明显不是为自己准备的。这是什么意思？他们本来很有默契，无论是在作战会议还是在战场上，他们互相掩护支援只需要彼此间的一个眼神。但此时贝雷特的行为却让帝弥托利彻底混乱了。  
“这是我父亲交给我的，他让我把这枚戒指交给我所珍惜的人。”  
帝弥托利的反应让贝雷特对自己的冲动行为也有些犹豫了。它只是个小饰品，帝弥托利没必要随身带着他，它可以把那放在书桌里，这个小东西会在他拿出笔或信件时分得一丝注意力。这将是一位国王和一个佣兵之间的联系，这能证明他们之间的所有。但这枚戒指仍有可能被人发现，贝雷特可不希望帝弥托利把它扔掉，可一枚国王不知为何一直保留的戒指？——那样肯定会造成不好的影响。  
“抱歉，你会觉得这是个麻烦吗？你不愿接受的话……”  
帝弥托利遽然后退了一步，他紧握着那只托着戒指的手（别把它捏碎了！贝雷特忍住没有这么喊出声），然后支离破碎地喊道：“别把它拿走！我、我不明白。为什么您拒绝了我，却要交给我一枚戒指，这对您来说是很重要的东西不是吗？”  
他深呼吸。事情的发展太出乎自己的预料所以他真的需要冷静。所以这是他的老师在拒绝他的表白还是接受？但这样的赠予行为应该是表达感情的一方来做？他的表白唐突且冲动，他应该在月下为他撰写情诗，应该雇佣最有名的工匠在制作他们的定情信物，然后再珍而重之地交给自己的心上人，那将会成为他们的美好回忆。但现在不是臆想这种事的时候，帝弥托利能想象到一种可能性。他不擅长表达感情的老师对他的表白说了“谢谢”然后赠与他戒指，这可能与情爱无关，只是对自己的感情单纯温柔而残忍地表达敬意，他还是会甩开它。帝弥托利没道理再兴奋下去，寒意悄无声息地淹没了他的身体，熄灭了心中的微光。  
他在颤抖，他很害怕。他注视着贝雷特的眼睛，那之中的光芒幽雅地闪烁着就像冰冷的火焰一样，帝弥托利觉得他会扑向那片火然后被染成灰烬。他用吸入的空气挤压自己的肺部，在他的胸腔中有着什么坚实而沉重的东西碰撞着，它们尽情地刺伤着他的心脏。  
他说：“求您了！请别这么做。如果要拒绝我，请不要再给我希望。”  
他的学生急促地说着这些话，甚至吞掉了两个音节。贝雷特手足无措，只能上前拥抱住了他的学生。因为他看起来真的很需要。然后他揽住了帝弥托利的脖子，让他低头与自己对视。贝雷特的手指没入他的金发，然后用另一只手拨开了他过长的刘海。只有一瞬，帝弥托利感到一片鸽子的羽毛悄然落在自己的额头上。他几乎没能分辨出来这是贝雷特的吻。  
“老师……？”  
他的老师是食肉的羔羊，慈悲的暴君，栖息在天堂的恶龙，他施然降临在他面前。这枚吻洋溢着爱，却又像一场告别，他们都明白。贝雷特的行为腐蚀着他的心脏。帝弥托利不能忍住凝结在眼睛里的泪水，他的老师怎么能在温柔地亲吻他之后，又将他推下悬崖？  
“来我的房间吧。”  
他的老师一边为他拭去眼泪，一边这么说。  
  
之后发生的事理所应当。他老师的房间（臣服于王国的帝国诸侯所准备的宽敞房间，说实话着令贝雷特不太适应，但现在没人关心这个问题）中充满着暧昧与粘腻的空气，帝弥托利觉得自己被那蔟冰冷的火焰染成了灰烬，他们十指相握，那些吻变得放肆了。  
帝弥托利在贝雷特的身体上留下痕迹，他呼唤着他的名字，他会在每一进入时都战战兢兢地问着：会痛吗？这让他的老师不得不吻去他的泪水，然后给他一个奖赏式的吻。那是致命的罂粟，让帝弥托利越发沉溺在这一片温热中。他们的距离从未这样近，他们能在彼此的眼眸中看到自己的轮廓。  
在贝雷特体内发泄后，帝弥托利拥抱着他的恋人（如果可以这么称呼的话，因为他的表白的确失败了，不是吗？），他的声音落入雾中，那带着浓稠的水汽和缱绻的温度：“我本来以为不再会有人爱我了，他们离开得那样早。老师，我……”  
贝雷特没有听到后面的话，他的意识落入了梦境。他感到冷，眼前是那场下了多年的雪。他向着最高的山岭行进着，群山在他的脚下起伏。这片雪原岑寂已久，却在远方消融着，他接过一片雪，温暖的凉意柔软地抚摸着他的手。在那里，贝雷特看到了被这片雪捧着的黎明与帝弥托利。  
他的，在这里等待了六年的，十七岁的帝弥托利。他露出了纯粹的笑容。  
他向他的老师伸出手。  
“到这里来，老师。”  
贝雷特牵住了那只手。  



	3. Chapter 3

尽管主战场上的战斗已全部进入尾声，但帝国境内仍会有不少冲突仍需解决。为了这些，古斯塔夫与西提斯日夜不断地呆在政务室处理着公务，贝雷特和帝弥托利本应也在，菲利克斯能看到他的青梅竹马在那对别国诸侯迎来送往，保护着被那些随波逐流的野兽虎视眈眈亟待分食的帝国领的样子。但他们昨晚失约了。一些沉溺于酒乐的帝国贵族们甚至缠上了他去询问他们的国王现在在哪里，天知道他花了多少耐性才忍住没有将腰间的剑拔出。  
“这会演变成严重的政治事件。”  
他在心中这样默念着。如果与菲利克斯相熟的人能够得知此时此刻他的想法，估计会感慨与他的成长吧。但他仍拒绝坐在谈判桌上，菲利克斯等待着再次被派上战场的机会，为了这些，就算暂住在帝都安巴尔，他依然保持着清晨剑术练习的习惯。  
昨晚的盛宴中弥漫的酒香还未散去，参与者大多都沉浸在睡梦中。走廊上往来的只有守卫与侍女，这倒是不错，菲利克斯一边帮上手甲一边想着，没有人敢再来打扰一位战功累累的王国将领，威名远扬的法嘉斯之盾。  
但是，当他的目光扫向玫瑰篱——被精心修剪的当作花园点缀的装饰不足以阻挡他的视线，他发现了一个熟悉的身影。他的青梅竹马，法嘉斯神圣王国的王子殿下，现在最引人注目的那一位正穿着低调的便装靠在走廊的柱子上。菲利克斯感觉哪里不太对，直到他听到了帝弥托利的声音。  
“老师……！早上好。”  
随着房门被打开的声音，他的青梅竹马用着难得拘谨的声音打着招呼。  
“帝弥托利……”  
他们彼此交换着沉默，这有些不寻常。尽管他们的老师向来少言寡语，帝弥托利的性格古怪，但他们两人就像侍奉异神的庙与祭坛，在六年前只有诚恳热情的青狮学长能够点燃贝雷特内心的火，六年后也只有他们的老师才能容纳帝弥托利背负的血与黑暗。他们本应无话不谈。  
“老师……”  
“你……”  
他们两人同时出声也同时噤声了，他们之间的气氛粘腻到令人窒息。在这个时候，帝弥托利先开了口。  
“您拿着行李，现在就要离开吗？”  
菲利克斯本没打算隔着花墙偷听他们的对话，但“离开”这一字眼实在太过刺耳，他的脚步不得不凝滞在了走廊之中。他的确也在安巴尔呆腻了，温和的南方气候令他感觉四肢像笼上了一层水汽一样去施展不开，但王国军在安巴尔仍有政务要处理，他们本计划从由王子带领的狮子王队在中午出发，各部队陆续离开安巴尔前往大修道院汇合。他们的老师也应该在队中，可这句“离开”究竟是什么意思？  
“是的。”  
贝雷特坦诚地承认了，菲利克斯感到有些异常。不仅因为他们的老师承认了出人意料的问话，也因为他的青梅竹马对此似乎毫无反应。  
“也、也是呢。昨天您都那样说了。”  
帝弥托利用了过大的力道做出了这样虚弱的回应。可不应该是这样。贝雷特是一众王国将领的指导者，也带领着失去大司教的塞罗斯骑士团，在整个大陆都有着举足轻重的地位。大战之后，王国与别国的权力者们融合了岌岌可危的和平景象，所有人都在天平的两边小心翼翼地加着筹码，重要人物的莫名离开会引起想象不到的波澜，有可能将这平衡打破。帝弥托利不会不明白这些，他应该用更加强硬的语气阻止贝雷特。  
“经过昨天、昨天的事，我也想了很多……”  
若不是能隐约看到帝弥托利的高大身影，菲利克斯几乎以为他将看到年仅十岁的帝弥托利了——年幼的王子一贯用这样有些怯懦的语气面对年长者。  
“您是自由的。我没有立场去要求您做什么。如果您觉得您是一位受雇于人的佣兵，那您就是。但您曾经帮了我这么多，按照常理，我应该付给您报酬才行。”  
他的老师回答道：“报酬已经收到了——我算是受雇于塞罗斯教团，蕾雅已经付给我足够的报酬了。求的‘她’的同意后，蕾雅将交给我保管的天帝之剑正式赠与给了我。”  
“您绝对配得上那把剑——但是，除了教会，您也帮助了王国许多。您帮我夺回故乡，收复叛军……您为我们付出的已经超出了我所能表达的一切，我们理应付给您报酬。”  
如果要按照这些功绩计算报酬，那战后的法嘉斯国库估计会被搬空。菲利克斯在心中赠送给自己的青梅竹马一个白眼，然后听到他的老师说：“我不认为那是因为我被雇佣才去做的事。我做那些是为了我的学生们”  
“虽然您这么说我很高兴，但我也想为您做些什么。”  
帝弥托利迅速回答道，就像这些话早已在心中演练过几次一样：“就算只答谢您为我付出的那一份也好，还有、还有昨晚的那枚戒指，还请您务必收下我的谢礼，否则我会良心不安，而且我发誓这不会给您带来什么麻烦。”  
这是他的错觉吗？但菲利克斯真的感觉，他的青梅竹马，神圣法嘉斯王国的王子殿下，那个被称作狂兽被人畏惧的帝弥托利此时此刻就像一只金羽的雏鸽，正在忍着饥饿向成鸟啾啾讨食一样。还有——昨晚的戒指是指什么？  
“好，我会收下的，那谢礼是什么？”  
没人能拒绝这样的帝弥托利，贝雷特只能这样问着。  
“这个问题我昨晚也想了很久，菲尔帝亚王宫宝库积累的珍宝不少，可没有一件配得上您。若说寻找这大陆上最好的工匠为您打造武器，那也绝比不上您这把天帝之剑。那么钱呢——说来惭愧，我还未继位，身为王子能够动用的私产有限，而且几乎在这场战争中用光了。”  
帝弥托利留了个急促的转折，菲利克斯不得不承认他对着对话的确很有兴趣，甚至愿意将锻炼延后饶有兴致地等待他接下来的话。然后他听到了帝弥托利这样说着：“我想将我所拥有的一切都献给您——我、我是说，我想将自己送给您。”等会啥玩意？  
菲利克斯花了几秒来回想今天发生的所有事情，他一如往常地在拂晓之前醒来，梳洗过后为了给配件涂上剑油而点燃了烛火，他仍记得自己将火折甩灭后些许火星落在手上的细微刺痛感。他不禁抬起他的手瞥了一眼被灼烧过的部位，这痛感不会是假的所以——所以他现在没有在做梦？没人会要，这是他的第一反应。并且，没有一个头脑清醒的下任国王会说出把自己送出去这种蠢话。  
“这是什么意思？”  
理所应当的，他的老师问出了菲利克斯也想提出的问话，用着有些犹豫的语气。只不过后者更想拔出剑像对付魔兽那样把这句话吼出来，实际上，当他意识到的时候，他的手已经握住了剑柄。  
“请您将我也带走吧！只能这么做了。”  
“不，等等，这有点怪。”  
“没什么奇怪的，您作为佣兵为我工作理应得到报酬，但我付不出别的。我只有这个了。难道、难道您不喜欢它吗？”  
“不是那样的。但是——”  
“那就好。何况您以前从未独自旅行过，更不擅长与别人打交道。现在的形势虽然能稍微稳定下来了，但您的身份特殊，仍然有可能遇到麻烦事。您实在需要一个可以信任的人去为您解决这些。所以我敢肯定这是最合适的谢礼。”  
“你说的没错，可我还是不太明白。所以——帝弥托利，你要和我一起离开吗？”  
他的老师不该这么回答，实在不应该。菲利克斯捂着嘴一边花着力气疏通自己因为惊讶而滞塞的气管一边这样想着。他的老师应该用一盆带着冰的凉水浇到说梦话的人的头上，或者用天帝之剑的剑柄猛击某人的腹部让他后悔自己曾说过的话才行。  
“是的。请您也带我走吧。”  
“可这、这不对。战争结束了，你应该回家，所有人都需要你。”  
贝雷特还算冷静的态度救了菲利克斯，使他不至于就此做出拔剑与人对峙的动作。他知道法嘉斯的王子与未来的伏拉鲁达利乌斯公爵在战后的安巴尔皇宫中起冲突会导致怎样的流言流传出去。  
“在昨晚我已经将事情安排好了所以请您不必担心，我的离开不会给大家造成麻烦。实际上，昨晚我一直在处理这件事，所以才没能陪在您的身边醒来——我给他们留了信，也请您信任您的学生们，他们有能力搞定这一切。而且……”帝弥托利诚恳的语气适时地颤抖起来，就像那只被遗忘在巢中雏鸽，“我只有故乡，不再有家。菲尔帝亚的王宫中没有我的家人。在他们死后，我曾赤着脚站在塔上，俯视着一片没有尽头的雪，我希望在那里看到他们回家的身影。我希望在看到他们骑着马在那片雪上落下足迹，而我会在那一刻跑下门厅迎接我的家人们。他们大笑着向我展示肩上扛着的鹿，然后说这只是一场我没有被邀请的冬日游猎而已。但那没有发生，无论等多久，我的家人们也不会再回来了。”  
“帝弥托利，我……”  
菲利克斯知道贝雷特的战线快要崩溃了，而他对此嗤之以鼻。这些话，略带怀念的语气和颤抖的词句都是被精心设计好的。那几乎也能想象到此时那位王子殿下的神情究竟如何，大概像一只把獠牙藏起装作无人认养的小猫的凶恶野兽一样可笑吧。但帝弥托利能骗到他的老师骗不到他的青梅竹马——在王宫中长大的小孩子都会被以礼仪的名义灌输着一套又一套的沟通技巧，这意味着为了轻而易举地达到目的，他们知道怎么调和自己与人交流的语气眼神以及每一根手指的肢体动作。长大后的帝弥托利的确更倾向于尝试与人以诚相待，他认为将那些带着算计的心思完全隔绝的交流才能建立起牢不可破的联系。但费力克斯仍然记得十几年前的某天，古廉带着帝弥托利这个混蛋撇撇嘴装装可怜就从年长者手中骗走那把本该属于他的小木剑的事。  
“您接受了我。与此相对的，我也会将我的人生全部交给您。我不愿再呆在那座塔上等待着不知道什么时候会回来的家人了。您也不会留我一个人在那里的，对吗？”  
去他的“不知道会有怎样的流言传出去”！他必须阻止这场私奔而这对他来说轻而易举——就像别人抢走他的小木剑一样地轻而易举。菲利克斯手腕一转洋洋洒洒地拔出佩剑，挥手斩断了他面前的玫瑰花篱。鲜红的花瓣从灌木中被扯下，洋洋洒洒地飘散在晨曦的雾气中。贝雷特的那一句“好的”被侍女们的尖叫声和菲利克斯的怒吼彻底淹没了。  
  
半年后。  
芙朵拉的人们花了比想象中还要少的时间从长达六年的战争中走了出来。本以为会被得到战功的贵族们与领主瓜分的帝都被新王交给了可以信赖的原皇室分家的贵族们，这是一个正确的决定。这能安抚帝都的居民与与原皇室亲近的领主们，表明新王没有忌惮女皇势力的意图。经历过战火的安巴尔与菲尔帝亚就像急着在社交季亮相的贵妇一样，破碎的城墙与瓦砾就像过时的旧衣，活着的人沉痛而真挚地惋惜着它们，不过那不适合再披在身上了。这两座城市争先恐后地洗去沾染灰尘的脸，将璀璨夺目的宝石装在衣饰上。离战死的灵魂褪去污秽还有一段时间，但建筑物与城墙被重新筑起然后加装了新的装饰喷涂上了不同的色彩。其中以菲尔帝亚尤甚，他们纷纷在暗色墙壁上装饰了从南方购入的鲜花和绸缎。这非常不经济的行为但没人能指责她们，他们的王子——拯救了法嘉斯并且统一芙朵拉帝弥托利终于在大修道院加冕成了国王。  
理所应当的，新王的加冕仪式比起任何一位国王都要声势浩大。据说负责这场盛典的礼官就有百人以上，帝弥托利王子在蕾雅大司教的面前俯身行礼，接受了代表太阳的金冠。参加仪式的领主们会将这消息带到芙朵拉各地，欢乐而严肃的气氛从加尔古·马库传到了菲尔帝亚。王都的居民们得到了新王将于今日返回菲尔帝亚的消息，便早早地走出家门站在被修葺一新的街道上等待着国王的归来。  
身为国王的前任教师，几日前贝雷特也被大修道院邀请观礼。他甚至为此推掉了不少委托，在一节前就乘上了从布里基特开往芙朵拉的货船（船上的护卫工作也能让他赚一笔）。他走过原帝都安巴尔和梅尔塞乌斯要塞，冰冷的墙壁轰然倒塌，人们的脸上能再次露出微笑了。似乎一切都在变好，帝弥托利值得被赞扬，贝雷特心中这样想着。那之后，他们在大修道院的加冕典礼短暂地汇合了，他们也很想为彼此留出更多的时间，但根据传统新王在加冕之后必须踏上巡视领土的旅程，而贝雷特也接手了无法委托给别人的工作。  
尽管有些于心不忍，但贝雷特还是拒绝了帝弥托利的同行请求（他能做到，菲利克斯教给了他些在撒娇的狮子面前保持底线的方法，感谢新的伏拉鲁达利乌斯公爵所付出的一切），然后看着法嘉斯的狮子王可怜兮兮地骑上马匹与下属们一起浩浩荡荡地离开修道院。再次想到那一幕，他的心中涌上了些愧疚感与焦虑，这令他不禁加快了工作的进程连夜赶到了菲尔帝亚，尽管没有告诉帝弥托利他的行程，但他们又要见面了。  
这一认知令贝雷特有些沉溺在无法抑制的喜悦中，但他很快惊醒了，然后不自觉地后退了一步远离人群，伸手将头上的兜帽拉得更低。人们穿着礼服，而他刚刚结束上一份工作，甚至来不及将沾了血的斗篷换下。他只是一个佣兵，贝雷特心中默念着，只是一个结束了上一份工作，恰好到大城市来买口烈酒顺便修理武器却恰好碰上了菲尔帝亚盛宴的佣兵而已。  
从城墙外传来飞龙振翅的声音，人群被点燃了。龙骑士们手持火把纷纷降临至被鲜花铺满的街道上，架着马的骑士踏着能传遍整个菲尔帝亚的钟声信步走来，他们簇拥着在中间的帝弥托利王。术师拉长声音咏唱着咒语，花瓣伴着更多的火光漂浮到空中。所有人都爱这幅景象，他们欢呼尖叫着：“主佑法嘉斯！”  
那位威风凛凛的国王披着蓝色的披风打马前行着，他浅色的头发映着金色的王冠夺走了所有人的视线，帝弥托利保持着适宜的微笑挥手向人们致意。他眯着湛蓝色的双眼，目光在人群中逡巡着，就好像在寻找着什么一样。  
贝雷特当然知道他在找什么，“我可没说我会来”——他在心中这样想着，但犹豫一番后还是拉下了头上的兜帽。浅绿色的头发一旦接触到了光就会引人注目，他们在贝雷特抬起头的那一瞬间便视线相接了。该怎样形容那时的帝弥托利呢？那位国王似乎不再能轻易移开他的视线了。那些似乎本来与他无关的，飞舞的花瓣和光火终于映入了他的眼。那本是一片无际的深海，却有人投入了一颗灿烂的熊星。海水因它而汹涌咆哮着，贝雷特几乎能感受到那些被蒸发的水汽的热度。  
帝弥托利对他露出了微笑——仿佛是从灵魂深处绽放而来的，不是属于法嘉斯国王而只属于帝弥托利的纯粹笑容。他对贝雷特眨了眨眼睛，然后在自己的右手手指上烙下一个吻。  
“啊——！陛下！”  
帝弥托利的动作激起惊呼声。他的小王子绝对跟希尔凡学坏了，在那一瞬间，贝雷特感到脸上涌起一阵难以忽视的热度。身旁衣着华丽的少女们尖叫着呼唤着国王的名字：“天呐。殿下在看向我们！”  
没人知道，没人知道这些。贝雷特在心中默念着。但还是制止不住想要就此找个地方藏起来的冲动。他明白这一举动的含义——加冕仪式之后，他们相拥在大修道院内。帝弥托利从身后抱着他的老师然后展示着他得到的那枚戒指，他在贝雷特的耳边低声说道：“我很高兴您能将它交给我，可是它太小了。我想求得您的同意，委托工匠们扩宽它的指环。这样我就能带上它了。”贝雷特不可能会拒绝这个请求，而他也相信现在的帝弥托利已经戴上了那枚戒指。就在他所亲吻过的右手上。  
这是属于两个人的秘密，帝弥托利的黑色手套遮住了那枚戒指。但这个动作就像他们不为人知的恋情被这位国王在众目睽睽前昭告天下一样。贝雷特的心中一片絮乱，他不自觉地握紧手指然后双手交叠在胸前——手指上还戴着在那天帝弥托利交给他的绿色戒指。  
  
贝雷特的视线追随着帝弥托利的身影直到它完全消失在城市的转角间。人群渐渐散去了，可菲尔帝亚仍然充满着欢声笑语。贝雷特踏着破碎的花瓣来到了王宫门前，他本以为他得花上些时间来解释他的身份，甚至在行李中准备了大修道院开出的文书。但守城的护卫在看到他的那一秒就以相当热情的态度将他迎进了王宫，甚至没有收走他的武器。“我应该就王宫的护卫问题与帝弥托利讨论一下，可不能像这样随意放陌生人进来。”贝雷特这样想着，然后被侍从们引导到了王宫深处，他走过了用于谒见臣民的主厅和会客室，最后在一间有着宽大榉木房门的房间前停下。  
“陛下马上就会回来，请您在此稍候。”  
贝雷特推开门，房间中的装饰仍以蓝色为主色调，摆放着一张大床和一些必要的家具，书桌上面堆着文书，还在墙上挂着一副编织着芙朵拉地图的巨大地毯——可这更像是一间卧室而不是能接待访客的场所。他走到沙发前坐下，然后发现茶几上已经摆好了热茶与甜点。  
  
“陛下——！”  
不知过了多久，大概在贝雷特慢慢吃掉不知道给谁准备的甜点时（味道不错，是很久都没有尝到过的大修道院食堂中会出现的甜味），房间中安静得有些诡异的气氛终于被打破了。急促的喊声从房间外传来。  
“此刻您应该接见商会的代表，他们已经在会客室等您许久了。”  
“我说过要在巡游之后给我留些空闲时间。”  
贝雷特听到了帝弥托利的声音，他在向这里走过来。他的脚步伴着心跳声在贝雷特的心脏上叠了一层又一层，这重量让他觉得有些喘不过气来。  
“那是在您三天前的晚上没有脱离部队跑到那个小村子过夜，耽误了整个行程的情况下！”  
贝雷特正在喝茶，这句话让茶水差点呛到他的气管。  
“那就让他们在那里等。不过是那些陈词滥调，他们一贯能厚着脸皮问出来为什么只减少那些发生过战争的城市的税务而忽视了他们。如果那些人问起，就说我正在招待在这场战争中立下过战功的客人。”  
帝弥托利冰冷的声音让贝雷特有些愕然，但这样的异样感觉在他进入房间的那一瞬全部消散了，他的男孩眼睛发亮，对他展露出了笑容：“老师——！好久不见了。”  
他们像一对普通的师生一样打着招呼，贝雷特补上了一句：“可我们只有三天没见面。”  
“可对我而言，就像独自度过了三个季节一样。”  
他的学生在他的身边坐下并从背后抱住了自己的老师——贝雷特已经习惯这样的亲密接触了甚至有余力将最后一块甜点塞进帝弥托利的嘴里。而那位国王一反对待臣下的决绝态度，用着含糊不清的声音叹息着：“您的心好狠。居然给只我留下一封信就远行至布里基特讨伐海盗，在我加冕前才舍得回到这里。而您在仪式后也拒绝了一同返回菲尔帝亚的我的请求，居然又独自前往露迷尔村接了一份击退山贼工作不是吗？您都不知道我有多担心。”  
柔软的话语传入耳中，贝雷特心中压抑重量在这一瞬间被这些话弥散开来。他几乎要为他的行为向帝弥托利道歉了。这不行，贝雷特在心中告诫自己，他是来兴师问罪的。这股气势不能被半途而废。  
“我想问你……”  
贝雷特的问话被打断了，帝弥托利收回了环抱住恋人的双臂。他站起身用双手取下了头上的王冠，并且把它放在了贝雷特的头上。  
“狮子与太阳的冠冕，象征着光明与审判，正义与赏罚。”  
帝弥托利这么说着。然后垂下眼帘凝视着他的恋人。那双浅绿色的眼睛中稍稍流露出了惊愕与不安，然后在他想要把那王冠摘下而伸出手的时候抓住他的手腕，轻声说：“别摘下来，这很适合您。”  
“比想象中的还要沉。”  
贝雷特歪了歪头，令人不适的压力传到脖颈上。他还穿击杀山贼时的黑衣与斗篷，头上却戴着无比贵重的王冠，这实在是太奇怪了。帝弥托利牵着贝雷特的手顺势单膝跪在了他的身前，然后将自己的唇贴在那只戴着戒指的手上。  
“很沉吗——？我也是这样认为的。无论是被赋予的责任还是那一日在大司教面前所说出的誓言，都比我能想象到的还要沉重得多。战争结束了可这一切才刚开始，这片大陆需要重新建立起秩序和与外界的联系。您选择了我，我没有什么能报答您的，只能不断向女神发誓我能让这它变得更好。”  
“不是我选择了你，这是你本该得到的。”  
“不，不是的。如果没有您，我会一生都被那几声丧钟和骇人的梦境所追赶着。我会无法走出对艾黛尔贾特的仇恨。”  
言及已经披上殓衾女皇，年轻的国王赠与亡灵一声叹息，他又将那个名字复述了一遍：“艾黛尔贾特……我在安巴尔读到了她所著的书，我坚决否认她达成目的的手段却赞同她的理想。这也是我想跟您说的事——您是我的恋人，所以我也不会有孩子。在将来我会挑选布雷达德分家的，有才干却没有纹章的孩子作为继承人。想要斩断人们对于血统与纹章的执念不是一件容易的事，但我可以从继承人的选择中坚决表明立场。我知道事情的发展可能未必如我所愿，但这至少会改变点什么。”  
贝雷特的声音有些哽住，他张口尝试着说些什么，然后勉强从喉咙中挤出这句话：“抱歉，你的恋人……是我。”  
帝弥托利拥抱住他的老师：“千万别这么说。我甚至愿意为您放弃这一切！这只是我的某个设想。那美好的仗我已经打过了，当跑的路我已经跑尽了，所信的道我已经守住了，从此以后，必有公义的冠冕为我留存。*”  
“嗯。”贝雷特点点头，“我明白。”  
帝弥托利将他的老师推到在装饰华丽的沙发上，“小心一点！”伴随着贝雷特的声音，金色的王冠跌落在蓝色的软垫上。国王拉开了贝雷特的黑色斗篷，然后将手覆上了他的衣领。  
“等一下。”贝雷特制止了他的动作，他还没忘记今天拜访皇宫的目的，他挣扎着推开帝弥托利的肩膀，“我有事想问你。”  
被夺食的野兽不悦地眨了眨眼睛，贝雷特勉强坐起身，直视着他的眼睛：“最近，能修理天帝之剑的工匠与售卖矿石的商人全都把店铺搬迁到菲尔帝亚了。关于这件奇怪的事，你有没有什么头绪？”  
“啊，是这样。”国王波澜不惊地回答着，“为了吸引富有经验的工匠们，菲尔帝亚的确有意向减免那些人的税收。您认识的那些工匠有可能听到了这个消息，为了掌握最佳的机会，才会选择在这个时候搬迁店铺吧。商人们嗅觉灵敏，他们总能在能在情报扩散出去的那一瞬间采取行动。”  
这回答冠冕堂皇，就像是早就准备好了一样。  
“那么那些守卫为什么会不停地盘问我的工作同伴——就像在把他们当成逃犯一样。我在一路上听到了他们不少的抱怨，他们还说与我同行的一路都感觉被人所监视着。这样下去会没有人愿意与我接手同一份工作的。”  
“实际上，守卫们有足够的权利这样做。现在的形式相当不稳定，佣兵们手持武器而且拥有着战斗的经验。领主们都会怀疑会不会仍有原帝国军进入其中——这也是为了芙朵拉的安全着想。”  
“这都能解释得通。但是……”  
贝雷特将手放在帝弥托利柔顺的金发上，为表愤怒，他惩罚性地揉乱了国王的金发。  
“不要没有联络就突然出现在我的工作地点。这会给别人造成麻烦。而且，不要在我工作的时候让狮子王队在一旁待命护卫！那只是几个山贼。太夸张了！”  
“可、可是我担心您的安危！您不知道在您失去联络的时候我有多害怕。我甚至再次陷入了噩梦之中，您会不会像六年前那样没有留下一句话就彻底失踪了……”  
就像沉沦于梦中一般，帝弥托利垂着头，呢喃着这些话。被这样的气氛所感染，贝雷特手指的动作僵住了。他只能看到帝弥托利颤抖的嘴唇与苍白的脸色。他几乎在帝弥托利露出脆弱表情的那一瞬间就要原谅他了。但他知道，说什么会失去联络，就算是他在大陆的某个角落喝酒时配菜换了一种酱料这种无关紧要的小事，都会被写作加急信件在第二日被送到国王的书桌上。  
“但是，别说那些山贼了，就连村民们也被吓到了。他们甚至不知道该怎样给出报酬。还有——”  
贝雷特花了些力气才能将下面的话一字一句地说出：“至少，别让他们叫我王妃。”  
“诶……？”帝弥托利抬起头，他口中的词语传入帝弥托利的耳中，就像在心中唱起了圣歌。国王陛下甚至几乎要抑制不住脸上的笑容，但他不能让他的老师起疑心，只能用惊讶的表情宣誓着他的清白：“我从没有这么要求过他们。”不过那听起来的确很悦耳。  
“那位队长在王宫中经常被希尔凡约去喝酒，我敢保证这绝对是他的恶作剧。”只有这一次，干的不错。  
“我会纠正他们的行为。”干脆让所有人都……那肯定是一副令人赏心悦目的场景，反正他的老师总是不忍心真的责备他。贝雷特带着王冠的模样真的很美，他应该委托工匠们在造出一顶新的。  
已经决定了这一切，帝弥托利再次凝视着恋人的脸，然后将他抱入怀中。他将头埋入贝雷特的颈窝中，两人的距离再次缩减至零。他闷声说道，话语中充满了仓惶与困惑：“我是最贪得无厌的恶人。在战前我只敢向女神祈愿您的平安无事。在表白之前，我不曾臆想过您的回应，只希望您能带着我的感情远行而已。但您接受了我，还将您的爱交给了我，我却又开始害怕了。我怕您的爱像那剧中写的一样，只源于对我的同情，是一时的冲动，像一朵初春的紫罗兰早熟而易凋，馥郁而不能持久，一分钟的芬芳和喜悦，如此而已。*——所以，您能在这菲尔帝亚多停留一些时日吗？”  
他实在不该头脑一热在计划之外拜访菲尔帝亚，贝雷特在心中懊悔着，这会让他不忍心离开：“……我不会离开太久，这只是一份在达斯卡的工作。”  
“那至少需要十天以上！”帝弥托利解开贝雷特的衣领，在他的脖子上烙下吻痕。国王低声宣布着：“我甚至想找一间软牢将您锁起来，这样您就能完全属于我了。”  
幸运的是，贝雷特没有听清这句话，他真的很疲惫而且还要花费精力来抵抗身体内升腾而出的热度和从脖子上传来的刺痛感。我的话还没问完——这样的抱怨被吞没，随即被一连串的呻吟声所代替了。  
在那之后，帝弥托利在暧昧的空气抱紧了贝雷特，他的手指缠绕上他柔软的绿色发丝，在热度的余韵中说着情话——他总是这样做：“我曾经在噩梦中质问过女神和圣人们，为什么只有我，为什么要从我身边夺走这么多。唯有现在，我才能感到我是被眷顾着的……”  
贝雷特的手向下探去，找到了帝弥托利的右手并且十指相扣握住了它。他抬起头吻上了恋人的眉心，希望这能抚平那上面的褶皱。他能看到帝弥托利的眼睛隔着迷茫望向他，像是被雾气缭绕的海一样。贝雷特知道自己不能弥补失去家人带给他的伤痛，永远不能。但是——  
他手上微微发力，握紧了他的手，两枚戒指相交发出了金属摩擦的声音。他的声音沙哑而带着倦意，却叙述出了无比坚定的语句：“别害怕，我会陪着你。”  
今天还是留下来吧。  
——————————————  
*来自《提摩太后书》。  
*来自《哈姆莱特》。


End file.
